forgottenvehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Object Vehicles
Here is a list of vehicles with the Object designation. Of course, it is not and will never be complete. Object 003 (MBT Object 432 700hp gas turbine) Object 003 (MBT Object 432 950hp gas turbine) Object 0-50 (Heavy Tank) Object 12 (APC GT-L) Object 19 (IFV Experimental BMP) Tank 103 (Heavy Tank) Object 105 (SPG SU-100P) Object 108 (SPG SU-152G) Izdelie 111 (Light Tank T-46-5) Object 112 (BTR-112 APC) Object 115 (Medium Tank) Object 116 (Tank Destroyer SU-152P) Object 117 (Self Propelled Searchlight) Object 120 (Tank Destroyer SU-152 "Taran" Object 126 (Light Tank T-126 (SP)) Object 135 (Light Tank Pre-production T-50) Object 135 (Medium Tank T-34-85) Object 136 (Medium Tank T-44) Object 137 (MBT T-54) Object 138 (SPG SU-100 Prototype) Object 139 (MBT T-54M) Object 140 (Medium Tank) Object 141 (Medium Tank) Object 142 (Medium Tank) Object 148 (MBT T-14 Armata) Object 149 (IFV T-15 Armata) Object 150 (Heavy Tank T-150) Object 150 (Missile Tank IT-1) Object 152 (ARV T-16 Armata) Object 153 (Armoured Engineering Vehicle) Object 155 (MBT T-55) Object 165 (MBT T-62A) Object 166 (MBT T-62) Object 167 (MBT) Object 172 (MBT T-72 Prototype) Object 172M (MBT T-72 Ural) Object 176 (MBT T-72A) Object 184 (MBT T-72B) Object 187 (MBT) Object 188A1 (MBT T-90A) Object 188M (MBT T-90MS) Object 193A (IFV) Object 195 (MBT) Object 199 (IFV BMPT Terminator) Object 211 (Light Tank T-50-2) Object 216 (SPG 2S7 Pion) Object 219 (MBT T-64 turbine engine) Object 220 (Heavy Tank T-220 / KV-220) Object 221 (Heavy Tank KV-3 85mm) Object 222 (Heavy Tank KV-3 76.2mm F-34) Object 223 (Heavy Tank KV-3 107mm ZiS-6) Object 224 (Heavy Tank KV-4) Object 225 (Heavy Tank KV-5) Object 225 (Tank) Object 226 (Tank) Object 227 (Heavy Tank KV-7) Object 229 (Heavy Tank KV-9) Object 230 (Heavy Tank KV-10 / KV-1K) Object 231 (Heavy Tank KV-11) Object 232 (Flame Tank KV-12) Object 232 (Armoured Engineering Vehicle) Object 233 (Heavy Tank KV-13) Object 233IS (Heavy Tank IS-1 76mm) Object 234IS (Heavy Tank IS-2) Object 235 (Flame Tank KV-8S) Object 236 (SPG KV-14) Object 237 (Heavy Tank IS-85) Object 238 (Heavy Tank KV-85G) Object 239 (Heavy Tank KV-85) Object 240 (Heavy Tank IS-2) Object 241 (SPG ISU-152) Object 242 (SPG ISU-122) Object 243 (SPG ISU-122-1 / ISU-122BM) Object 244 (Heavy Tank IS-3) Object 245 (Heavy Tank IS-4) Object 246 (SPG ISU-152-1) Object 247 (SPG ISU-152-2) Object 248 (Heavy Tank IS-5) Object 249 (SPG ISU-122-2) Object 250 (SPG ISU-130) Object 251 (SPG ISU-122-3 / ISU-122S) Object 251 (SPG ISU-122-3) Object 252 (Heavy Tank IS-6) Object 253 (Heavy Tank IS-6) Object 257 (Heavy Tank) Object 258 (Heavy Tank) Object 259 (Heavy Tank) Object 260 (Heavy Tank IS-7) Object 261 (SPG) Object 263 (Tank Destroyer) Object 266 (Heavy Tank) Object 267 (Heavy Tank) Object 268 (Tank Destroyer) Object 270 (Test Bed PT-76 Prototype) Object 272 (Heavy Tank T-10M Kirov) Object 277 (Heavy Tank) Object 278 (Heavy Tank) Object 279 (Heavy Tank) Object 281 (Missile Tank) Object 282 (Missile Tank) Object 287 (Missile Tank) Object 288 (Missile Tank) Object 292 (MBT) Object 299 (Tank) Object 303 (SPG 2S3 Akatsiya) Object 327 (SPG) Object 416 (SPG SU-100M) Object 430 (Medium Tank) Object 430U (Medium Tank) Object 431 (Missile Tank) Object 432 (MBT) Object 434 (MBT T-64A) Object 437 (MBT T-64B1) Object 447 (MBT T-6B4) Izdelie 450 (MBT T-74) Object 476 (MBT) Object 477 (MBT Bokser) Object 477A (MBT Molot) Object 477 (MBT Bokser/Molot) Object 477A1 (MBT NOTA) Object 478 (MBT) Izdelie 480 (MBT) Object 481 (Flame Tank OT-54) Object 482 (Flame Tank OT-55) Object 483 (Flame Tank) Object 488 (IFV) Object 490 (MBT Topol) Object 490A (MBT Buntar) Object 490A (Tank Bokser) Object 490B (Tank Belka) Object 501 (Reconnaissance Vehicle BRM-3K) Object 502 (Command Vehicle) Object 560 (Multi-Purpose Wheeled Platform) Object 560U (Multi-Purpose Wheeled Platform) Object 564 (Utility Vehicle GT-M) Object 564 (APC BMO-T) Object 600 (SPG SU-122-54) Object 610 (Reconnaissance Tank) Object 632 (Armoured Bridgelayer MTU-72) Object 640 (MBT Black Eagle) Object 673 (IFV BMP-1 Variant BMP-1S) Object 675 (IFV BMP-2) Object 676 (Reconnaissance Vehicle BRM-1K) Object 678 (Command Vehicle BMP-2K) Object 680 (IFV BMP-2 Prototype) Object 681 (IFV BMP-2 Prototype) Object 685 (Light Tank) Object 688 (IFV) Object 688M (IFV BMP-3) Object 691 (ARV BREM-L) Object 699 (Chassis of BMP-3) Object 701 (Heavy Tank IS-4) Object 703 (Heavy Tank IS-3) Object 704 (SPG ISU-152 mod. 1945) Object 705 (Heavy Tank) Object 705A (Heavy Tank) Object 711 (Civilian Tractor T-140) Object 726 (Heavy Tank) Object 728 (Testbed PT-76 Prototype) Object 730 (Heavy Tank IS-5) Object 730 (Heavy Tank IS-8, IS-9, IS-10 / T-10) Object 734 (Heavy Tank T-10M Chelyabinsk) Object 740 (Light Tank PT-76) Object 750 (APC BTR-50P) Object 752 (Heavy Tank) Object 752 (Heavy Tank Design 2) Object 757 (Missile Tank) Object 760 (Hover Tank) Object 761 (Reconnaissance Tank BRDM-VPK & VPS) Object 764 (IFV BMP's Immediate Ancestor) Object 765 (IFV BMP) Object 767 (Reconnaissance Vehicle) Object 768 (IFV) Object 769 (IFV) Object 770 (Heavy Tank) Object 772 (Missile Tank) Object 773 (Command Vehicle BMP-1K) Object 774 (Command Vehicle BMP-1KSh) Object 775 (Missile Tank) Object 777 (Heavy Tank) Object 780 (Missile Tank) Object 781 (IFV BMPT) Object 782 (IFV BMPT) Object 785 (MBT) Object 787 (IFV) Object 788 (IFV) Object 795 (Light Tank T-100) Object 810 (Missile Transporter-Launcher 2P19) Object 830 (Chassis GM-830 related to 2S7, used for 9K81 SAM) Object 832 (Chassis related to 2S7) Object 833 (Chassis related to 2S7) Object 834 (Chassis related to 2S7) Object 835 (Chassis related to 2S7) Object 851 (IFV Variant of ZIL-153) Object 906 (Light Tank) Object 907 (Medium Tank) Object 911 (IFV) Object 914 (IFV) Object 915 (IFV BMD-1) Object 916 (IFV BMD-2) Object 924 (SPG 2S2 Violet) Object 925 (APC BTR-D) Object 926 (Command Vehicle BMD-1KSh) Object 932 (ARV BREM-D) Object 934 (Light Tank) Object 937 (IFV) Object 940 (Command Vehicle) Object 950 (IFV BMD-3) Object 952 (SPG 2S25 Sprut-SD) Object 955 (APC BTR-MD) Object 958 (Recon Vehicle RKhM-5) Object 960 (IFV BMD-3M / BMD-4) Object 1015 (APC) Object 1020 (IFV) Object 1040 (Missile Carrier) Object 1200 (IFV)